That Secret Chord
by mng
Summary: Set sometime after season 1. What happens when you love someone but can't let go even though it hurts. Mostly Damon's point of view, his turmoil...also Elena's indecision. Story is complete. Please read A/N 2 in first chapter, very important
1. Chapter 1

That Secret Chord

A/N: This would be set sometime after season 1 I guess. Damon loves Elena (duh), and Elena is torn between her unbridled love for Damon, and the safety of her "love" for Stephen. This will focus a lot on Damon's point of view; his feelings; emotions; how it feels to watch the one you love with someone else, and how that hurts but you can't just look away because you _love _them. This might not be the best description of my story, but I don't want to give everything away.

**A/N 2: I'm very frustrated over this...but this story is NOT meant to be individual chapters it's supposed to be all one story. However, I wrote the story in chunks and saved them separately and now my computer is being stupid and not allowing me to copy and paste it all together. So please read it all in one go, as if it was one story and not as individual chapters, or else the breaks seem weird. The whole story is up (albeit in separate chapters) and is complete. If at some point I'm able to fix this I will delete the story and re-post it**

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries, or the amazing song Hallelujah (original by Leonard Cohen, but I'm using the Jeff Buckley version). Only my story is mine.

Hope you guys enjoy.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall, and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

He stared into his bottomless glass of scotch, slowly swirling the amber liquid around the cup. A log in the fire cracked from the heat momentarily drawing his gaze before it fell back to the glass in his hand. He had not moved from his armchair beside the fire since walking through the door of the boardinghouse four hours previous. The tumbler of scotch in his hand was the beginning of his third bottle, the first two having not successfully put him on the floor- somewhere he was determined to end up. If only to bring about blissful unawareness for a few hours. If only to stop his painful thoughts for just a little while. Damon was unable to stop the single tear that ran down his cheek as the memory of what had put him in this position hit him with the suddeness of a tractor trailer.

_**Elena had finally admitted that yes, it was true, she did harbour some sort of romantic feelings for him, Damon Salvatore. And while yes, she had said she was uncertain what these feelings meant to her or what she wanted to do with them, the fact still remained that she had them. And while it was certainly a far cry from a declaration of love, Damon was willing to work with what he was given. It was with these thoughts in mind that Damon made his way towards the Gilbert residence.**_

_**Upon arrival he climbed the tree outside her bedroom window- his normal route for entrance to her house. He jumped off the branch and onto the roof next to her window and peered in before tapping on the glass to be let in.**_

_**His hand froze on its way to the pane however when he saw what was happening inside. Elena was on the bed...with Stephan. They were firmly attached at the lips, bodies entwined, and...and Damon couldn't look anymore. He spun away from the window, feeling as if his heart was being squeezed in a vice. And while breathing was unnecessary, he desperately attempted to suck in air passed the sudden lump in his throat.**_

_**Damon leapt off the edge of the roof and ran. The people in the bedroom suddenly stopped as the girl pushed the boy off her due to the face she had just seen in her window.**_

Damon wiped fiercly at the tears in his eyes. He refused to cry. He refused to show any emotion other than indifference towards this. Because why should he care? Why should he care if some _girl_, some _human girl_, had just been making out with his brother? Why should he care if this _girl_ was kissing her boyfriend, his brother? Why should he care if the sight literally made him feel as if he was having his heart ripped out through his chest? He shouldn't, he told himself angrily. Fuck it. Fuck these stupid human emotions. Fuck him for being unable to shut them off. Fuck him for falling in love. Fuck him for allowing this _human girl_ to hurt him. Fuck it all. Just...fuck it all.

"Damon?" His head shot up in abject shock at the sound of the quiet, uncertain voice. _Her_ voice.

"How did you get in here?" He instantly schooled his facade into his normal look of cool indifference.

"I-I knocked. No one answered so I-"

"Just let yourself in? Did you not think that maybe no one answered because no one wanted you here?" He instantly regretted his harsh words as he saw her flinch and look away from him. He shouldn't care, he told himself. He shouldn't care that it hurt him to see her hurt. He shouldn't care that he hated to be the one to hurt her. Clenching his eyes shut, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "What do you want, Elena?"

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise at the change in his tone but knowing better to question it. "Is Stephan here?" She watched as the anger flashed through his eyes, quickly followed by hurt, before he forced his facade of cool indifference back up.

"No, he's not. So you should leave now." He stated before turning his gaze to the slowly dying flames in the fireplace.

"I'm not leaving. It's you I wanted to talk to, I just wanted to make sure we were alone." Elena responded, making her way over and sitting down on the foot stool in front of him, hindering his view of the flames. She waited for him to make eye contact with her, but he continued to stare blankly past her at the edges of the flames he could see around her. "Damon?" she asked. "Damon, I know you saw us." she waited for some sort of response, any form of acknowledgment from him.

After a few moments, he brought his gaze to rest on hers, and her heart clenched at the unbridled pain she saw in his pale blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me, Elena?" She cringed at the heartbreak she could hear in his voice. Damon watched her for a moment before looking past her again. "I don't want to talk about it. Please...just leave me alone."

She stared at him in silence for a solid five minutes before finally whispering, "I can't." His gaze shot to hers as he returned her bold stare. The sudden violence of his voice and movement startled her as he shot up out of his chair and backed away from her, repeating the same thing over and over.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Elena watched him for a second, before rising and following him, every step away he took she took one forward encroaching on his space until he was backed against a wall with her in front of him.

"Damon-" she started.

"No! You can't do this to me."

"Damon, wh-"

"I won't let you hurt me!" He blanched when he realized he had let his private thoughts out, the copious amounts of alcohol he had drank hindering his monitoring of his speech. Elena studied his appearance, finally taking note of the slight glassy look in his eyes, and now that she was standing this close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. And this was because of her. She watched the wild, crazy look appear in his eyes, as they darted around the room clearly looking for an escape route. She reached out and slowly stroked his cheek causing his eyes to snap back to her.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Damon. Please believe me. I would never want to hurt you on purpose." Tears filled her eyes as she traced her fingers along his cheek.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight over threw you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your thrown, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_


	2. Chapter 2

His resolve to show no further emotion was crumbling as he took in the pleading look in her eyes. Those deep brown eyes that he loved so much. He just barely managed to restrain the whimper fighting to leave his lips as her fingertips gently brushed his cheek. Her eyes bore into his own, willing him to believe her, to something-anything-God damn it! He didn't know they just wanted _something_. After another moment he lifted his hand, catching hers and lowering it from his cheek back to her side before speaking.

"I know it's not on purpose, but it hurts, Elena. It hurts so much." He stepped around her and started pacing the room in a frantic way, as she watched him uncertain of what to do until he started speaking again. " And I can't do it again. I can't stand by and watch my brother with the girl I love. I can't just _stand there_ and have my heart ripped out all over again." He reached up, clenching his hair in his hands and pulling as if he meant to rip it out.

Elena moved towards him, "Damon-"

"I can't do it! Do you _understand_? I can't!" Elena reached for his hands, to pull them away from the death grip they had on his hair, and his energy visibly depleted as he allowed her to pull his hands down with the rest of his body following suit as he sank to the floor with Elena. "I can't do it, Elena," his voice cracked as he finally succumbed to his tears, "I can't do it." he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in to her body, desperate to fix the broken man before her.

"It's ok, Damon." She soothed, gently running her fingers through his hair. "It will be ok, I promise." Damon did not respond, and Elena wasn't sure she believed her own promise. They remained in silence until Elena felt his weight sag more against her and she realized he was falling asleep. She managed to coax him to his feet, and with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist they somehow managed to stagger their way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Elena helped him lie down, and pulled the covers over him, and she was about to leave because he appeared to be asleep. "Elena?" She turned back at his voice and saw that his eyes were focused on her despite their glassiness. The anguish in them forced her throat closed, and she nodded at him. "How come life is so unfair?" She had no response for him and shook her head sadly. His eyes closed and he nodded his head as if he expected no other response from her.

"I do love you too, Damon." Elena whispered as tears welled in her eyes. Damon's eyes re-opened to meet hers.

"I know." His eyes slowly closed once more. "You should go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat with her back against a tombstone and gazed at the one opposite her.

_**Greyson and Miranda Gilbert**_

_**Loving Parents**_

_**Died April 29th, 2009**_

_**Forever missed, may you rest in peace**_

_ You guys would be so ashamed of me, _ Elena thought. _I've totally messed things up, and I don't know how to fix it. I love Stephan, I do...but I love Damon, too. And it's so wrong. I'm in love with two brothers, who both love me, and I know I'm with Stephan and shouldn't love Damon and shouldn't have these feelings. But I can't help it. I can't help it. Stephan is safe, and good, and I know he loves me. _ _I can't help what I feel around Damon though...it's like...it's like all consuming when I'm around him. He's untamed, and wild, and dangerous...but he loves me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me, and I don't know how I didn't notice it before. And God-...I made him cry. I made him cry. And I just wanted to fix it, and I couldn't. I'm with Stephan, and I love Stephan, he makes me happy. But so does Damon. And everything is just so fucked up, and I don't know what to do...I need you guys so bad. _

Elena put her face in her hands as her body wracked with sobs. "I just really, really miss you guys." She whispered. Tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks as her body continued to shake, unaware of the person watching her.

"Elena?" She gasped in shock at the voice and hand on her shoulder. Looking up her eyes met the crystal blue, concerned gaze of Damon. "Are you okay? How come you're out here all alone?" Elena couldn't help the fresh wave of emotion that hit her at his questions, and broke into a fresh bout of sobs. He quickly sat himself down next to her, but then paused with his hand slightly outstretched uncertain as to what, if anything, he should do. He was saved by her throwing herself into his arms, with a grip like she was hanging on for dear life. He hesitantly brought his own arms around her.

"Damon-" She choked out, but was unable to find the words to continue.

"Ssshhh. It's alright, I won't go anywhere." He said, as he gently stroked her hair with one hand. They sat in complete silence other then her quiet tears, and his occasional muttered reassurance for a period of time that neither could determine before she was able to finally pull away.

"Thank you." She murmered seeking his eyes, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"You're welcome."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence this time, that in its own bizarre way was novel, since their silences with one another were always of a contented, happy nature. Damon almost wished for her to start crying again, because while that was awkward on one level, it was also manageable and would break this tense silence between them. He heard her intake of breath and realized she was steeling herself to say something.

"Damon, I...about the other night...we never really got to talk and-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off. _They were not talking about __**that. **_

"What? Damon, no. We need to talk...I need to explain." She tried again, running a hand through her hair in slight exasperation.

"What's there to explain? You love Stephan. You love me. You love Stephan more. What else is there?" He demanded, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice. Elena felt the tears well in her eyes, and was surprised when he growled at her. "No! You don't get to cry about this. You don't get to cry over this!" He raged, on his feet in the space of a blink, his anger clearly emanating off him, as he struggled to contain his vampiric features as veins appeared and disappeared from around his eyes and he felt his fangs touch his lips.

While another person might have been afraid, Elena merely felt her own anger surge, "What the hell do you think I was crying about before?" She demanded. Damon was momentarily stumped by her statement, but couldn't help the angry retort on his lips from escaping.

"I don't know. Maybe your dead parents!" He snarled, stabbing his finger at the tombstone next to them. He immediately regretted it as he watched the look of first shock then hurt cross her face.

"Fuck you." She turned and began to walk away from him. She didn't get more than a step before Damon appeared in front of her, blocking her movement.

"Stop. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it."

_Well, baby, I've been here before_

_I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" She glared at him.

"To hurt you," he said honestly, ignoring her bemusement and continuing, " The way I'm hurting." Silence fell on the pair of them, one in embarressment at an acknowledgment of feelings, and one in shame.

Neither one could find the words to break the silence until Damon took note of the darkness falling around them.

"Let me walk you home. It's dark." Elena merely nodded her head in silent agreement, and they fell into an equally silent walk back to her home, each lost in their own thoughts. It was as they reached the walkway up to her front door that Elena finally summoned the courage to say something and turned to look at him. There was nobody there.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Damon." She whispered to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

For the sixtieth time since the beginning of all of this, Damon was considering leaving Mystic Falls. And as he threw back his seventh shot of tequila in the Mystic Grill he once again discarded the idea. Apparently he was a glutten for punishment. Elena was still being wishy-washy- _wish washy? Really?_ Damon questioned himself. _Damon Salvatore using the term wishy washy. What the hell does that even mean? Fine. Undecided. Elena was still behaving in an undecided manner_ about her feelings. It was more apparent than ever that Elena did seem to harbour some sort of feelings that were more than platonic for him- even Stephan seemed to be noticing, if his non-cryptic threats were any indication-, but Elena still clung persistently to Stephan. And really he wasn't sure how much more heartache he could take before he snapped and went on a bloody rampage through town, Elena's feelings on that subject be damned.

With a sigh, he gestured to the bartender for another shot which he promptly threw back when it was placed in front of him. He gazed uninterestedly around the bar, turning his head towards the door when he heard the little bell tinkle over it. And fuck it all to hell. Of course he couldn't sit in a bar and get himself plastered without the object of his misery and her boyfriend showing up. Whatever was he thinking assuming he would be able to get drunk in peace?

He watched as Elena momentarily froze when she saw him sitting at the bar before frowning and following Stephan to a table at the back. Damon stared at them for a moment, watching as Elena determindly ignored his gaze, at which point he growled under his breath before turning and scanning the bar for someone. And there she was. A brunette at the end of the bar was eyeballing him. He smirked at her, and gave her his best "come hither for sex eyes", and smiled as it worked like a charm. The girl practically skipped over to his side, sliding onto the bar stool next to him.

"Hi, I'm Amber." she smiled at him, in an eager, hopeful sort of way, _that's really kind of pitiful._ Damon thought. _But alas, beggars can not be choosers._

"Damon. Can I buy you a drink?"

Two hours later Amber was drunk, and Damon was certainly feeling the effects of his fifteen -some-odd shots. He had covertly been keeping track of Elena, and had noticed her frequent glances in his direction and her apparent distaste- whether for the girl or the situation, or both- Damon was uncertain. _But who cares? She wants Stephan, she can't expect me to ignore a girl throwing herself at me. _Then why did it make him feel so guilty?

Shaking off the feeling Damon turned to Amber. "Hey, you wanna get out of here? We can go to my place." She nodded, and Damon lead her out of the bar, shooting one final glance to the back of the bar, his eyes meeting a pair of dark brown ones for a second before he turned and left.

The whole ride back to the boarding house Damon inwardly cringed as the girl- _Anne? Andrea? Amber! Amber-_ chattered incesently, about what he wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Practically grinding his teeth in annoyance, Damon pulled into the driveway of the boardinghouse, coming to an abrupt halt and exiting the vehicle and making for the front door without looking to see if Amber was following. He left the door open, and headed to the living room to pour himself a glass of scotch. Amber soon trailed into the room after him with a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Damon, you left me in the car."

He shrugged. "You could see the house. I left the door open." He tilted his head back, shooting back his drink. She frowned momentarily, but it quickly faded into a grin as her alcohol haze soothed any anger she may have felt.

"So?" Amber widened her eyes slightly, attempting to smile seductively at him and failing miserably.

"So what?" Damon asked, fighting the urge to cringe at her smile.

"So...maybe you could show me your bedroom?" _Well that was blunt. _ Damon mused._ Not sluttish at all I see. But why are you complaining Salvatore? This is what you wanted. Some stranger you could use, and then send on their merry way. Someone to make you forget El- No. I will not think about her. No. Think of Amber. Amber who wants you to take her to your bedroom. Amber who is more than willing. Amber. Amber. Amber._

"Right this way." Damon smirked and gestured towards the stairs. He lead the way to his bedroom, Amber practically bouncing along behind him. _God, she's annoying. Just get her to the bedroom Salvatore this will be over soon...Wait. What? _Since when did he want sex to be over 'soon'. _Since you fell in love with the girl you can't have. _"Fuck off brain." Damon muttered.

"What?" Amber chirped.

"Nothing. Just come here." Damon demanded, pulling her by the hand towards him and pressing his lips to hers. He slid his hand up into her hair, clenching his fist as he tried to make himself focus on the person in front of him. Tried to pretend the short, mousy-brown hair he held was really longer rich brown hair. Tried to pretend the hazel eyes were really the chocolate brown ones he could gaze at endlessly. Tried to pretend the lips he was kissing were the ones that would quirk up in a small smile at his jokes. Tried to pretend the one he was holding was the one he loved. Tried to pretend the one he loved was here with him and not his brother.

With a snarl of pure rage and pain, Damon pulled away from Amber and pushed her away. "Leave."

"What?" She gasped in shock. As his anger intensified, he was unable to control his vampiric features, and the girl in front of him let out a scream of fear as the man facing her sprouted fangs, and developed veins around quickly darkening eyes. He shot across the distance between them and caught hold of her throat.

"You will leave here now. You will not remember meeting me. You will not remember any of what has happened. You went for a walk in the woods. You will go home now. Do you understand?" His pupils fixed, and dilated as he held her in place.

"I don't remember meeting you. I don't remember what happened. I went for a walk in the woods. I'm going home now."

Damon barely waited until she was out of the room before grabbing his chair and whipping it across the room against the opposite wall. He felt a grim satisfaction as it splintered. He proceeded to pick up almost every loose item in the room and either shred it or demolish it against a wall. His rage only continued to intensify as each item he destroyed did nothing to ease his pain. He came to a sudden halt as he ran out of things to throw, and stood quivering in the middle of his room.

It was like this that Elena found him. She had driven to the boardinghouse from her home after Stephan dropped her off. Stephan was going hunting. She had quietly entered the house only to hear what sounded like a small wrecking crew destroying something upstairs. She had proceeded cautiously, and now stood in his doorway, utterly shocked at the chaos and destruction he had visited upon his bedroom.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena nearly whispered. She felt something in her tug painfully when he looked up at her. He looked so confused and...just...lost. He merely stared at her for a moment until he seemed to realize what he was staring at, and she watched as his wall visibly came up in his eyes.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

"Redecorating. What are you doing here? Where's _Stephan_?" He sneered at the name.

"Hunting." Elena replied, ignoring the sneer. "Really, Damon, what are you doing? Talk to me...tell me...please? Just talk to me, Damon. You don't...you don't _talk_ to me anymore. I thought that's what friends were for..." She trailed off as she watched the anger flicker into his eyes.

"_Friends_?" His tone one of disbelief. "How can you expect us to be _friends_?" Damon stepped closer to her, his anger quite evident in his body language. Her initial reaction was to be afraid of him. _No._ She told herself. _This is Damon. He would never hurt me...it doesn't matter if he's angry. He won't hurt me._ With that she steeled herself, refusing to show any signs of fear. "Hunh, Elena?" He demanded, his rage growing once more. "How can I be friends with you when just being _around_ you hurts? Hunh? Please do enlighten me. Hunh? Tell me!"

He broke off, staring at her, watching as she seemed to struggle with what to say. He listened as her heart beat with the rhythm of a marathon runner. He watched her eyes as they shifted about while she considered what to say. She was scared. _He_ was scaring her. And with that his anger crumbled.

He backed away, shaking his head slightly, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, Elena." She watched as he backed up to the opposite wall before sliding down it to the ground and leaning his head back on it with his eyes shut. Gingerly she picked her way across the rubble struin room to sit at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't acknowledge her sitting silently next to him and they remained in this way for nearly an hour, in complete silence, Elena contemplating the wreckage that was Damon's room, and Damon with his eyes shut against the world around him. Finally he opened his eyes, and Elena had to admit to herself that she didn't like the resolution she saw in his eyes- an inner foreboding that she wouldn't like whatever decision he had come to. She waited with baited breathe.

"I'm leaving, Elena." He said it calmly, like he hadn't just symetainiously rocked her world and then destroyed it with three little words.

"What?" She demanded, shock colouring her voice. "Damon- you-I...you can't leave!"

"_You can't have it both ways, Elena_." Damon said, somewhat harshly. "You can't have us _both._ I won't do that again," he shook his head his voice taking on a determined tone, "I won't destroy myself again...not even for you. I love you..." Elena swore her heart stopped when Damon Salvatore uttered three words she knew he felt but didn't think he would ever say. "I love you, Elena, but you have to make a choice." His ice blue eyes looked steadily into her's with the sadness of a world weary individual in them- lonely, miserable, but resigned. "If you choose Stephan, then I'll leave you alone, you won't ever have to see me again. I promise. If you want me, then I'll be at the Falls on Sunday at six p.m...after that I'll leave Mystic Falls." A sad smile graced his features as he got to his feet, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then he left the house.

Elena sat on his floor and cried. Her life would change in a week, for better or worse. And even though she held all the power to decide, she still felt in that moment like she was slowly losing her grip on her world.

_Well maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who out drew ya'_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

This past week had -other than the time surrounding her parents' death- been by far the worst week of her life. She had cried. And cried. And cried. And for a change of pace, cried some more. For three days she had been in a muffled fog as she contemplated how fucked over her life had become. Jenna had been very concerned. On the fourth day she stopped crying and started thinking. Really thinking. She had done more soul searching in those few days than she had done in her whole life. Pros and cons. Positives and negatives. Benefits and non-benefits. Comparing. In the end, it had come down to one thing: who she couldn't live without. Her decision was made. With a heavy heart she left her home.

She approached where he was waiting for her, and he spotted her before she reached him a smile breaking out on his face.

"Elena."

"Hey..." She looked into his familiar eyes, and knew she was going to break his heart. His smile faltered when she failed to return it, and he looked at her questioningly. She couldn't hold his gaze as she spoke the words. "I'm sorry."

"Elena-" He made to reach his hand out to her, but stopped as she shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I love him more." She whispered. Unspeakable rage filled him, but quickly subsided as his hurt quelled it. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Her gaze met his, tears running down her cheeks, as her eyes pleaded with him if not to forgive, to understand. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she loved him, too. Just not enough.

Swallowing hard, he forced a shaky smile as he gently brushed away her tears before cupping her cheek in his hand. "It's okay, I understand." _He loved her enough to walk away, if it meant she was happy_. "I'll leave, you don't have to see me again. He'll take care of you, I know he will." He blinked, keeping his tears at bay. His eyes roved over her face taking in her features one last time, before he leaned in and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

He smiled once more at her. "Goodbye, Elena." Then he turned and disappeared into the woods. She stood and stared after him for a long time.

"Goodbye." She whispered to the empty woods around her.

_Hallelujah_

She stood there for a long time before she turned and began to make her way through the woods to the man waiting for her. The walk didn't take her long, and when she reached the clearing she was greeted by the intense roar of water. The water's intensity was nothing though compared to the blue gaze that met her's from across the clearing.

"Damon..." Elena whispered.

And he smiled.

_Hallelujah_


End file.
